Always and Forever
by tigrus17
Summary: Naraku is gone, the jewel is full.Kagome wants to stay with Inuyasha.How does he feel about her would he want to go back to the future with her or stay in the past?. please r
1. Is it really over?

**Always and Forever**

**_×Chapter 1× is it really over?_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters… Blah blah blah

Kagome fell to the dirt laughing, was it really over? Naraku was gone; his vile demonic aura was lifting. A thought hit her as she sat on the ground, Now that it's over, I won't need to come back to the Feudal era with that, she stopped laughing and tilted her head towards the ground and sighed, she would miss the gang, especially Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stood where Naraku's body had last been holding up the complete jewel shard, it had taken him 50 years to get it and now it was his, he smiled to himself, tied the jewel around his neck and walked out of what once was the most evil place ever.

Sango sat with Kilala and Shippo, neither of them did or said anything. Shippo only remembered that two demons with jewel shards had destroyed his village and family. Sango thought of the damage Naraku had done, destroying her beloved village, possessing her brother so that he killed all the demon slayers, just the thought of it made her want to cry, it's over she thought letting out a sigh.

Miroku's hand felt odd as the demonic aura had started to disappear, was the curse on his family really gone with the death of Naraku? He turned his hand away from the rest of the gang and unraveled his hand… no wind, no hole, so it really was over.


	2. Life goes on

**Always and Forever**

**_×Chapter 2× life goes on_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other of the characters… o.O

When Inuyasha saw Kagome, he could tell that she was sad say something nice to her dumbass Inuyasha thought as he walked up to her but all that came out was "come on wench! We don't have all day"

Kagome sighed and clumsily stood up "Inu…yasha?" Kagome asked innocently in a soft whisper.

"What do want now?" Inuyasha snapped back shooting the death glare at her like she had done something wrong.

"First of all," Kagome started, "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha went crashing into the dirt "and second of all, we have all the time we want the jewel is full". Now it was Kagome's turn to give the evil glare then she childishly stuck out her tongue and walked off to see Sango.

Nice going Inuyasha mentally slapped himself for being an ass towards Kagome since the beginning and he still treated her like crap. Inuyasha yelled "monk… get your ass here, NOW! And help me up"

"You're lucky I'm feeling generous today" Miroku sneered "any other day I would've watched you rolling in the dirt, and I would be laughing".

"Hey Sango", Kagome said as she sat down beside, her leaning on Kilala's back, "so…..um…." Kagome didn't know what to say, it was over and they all knew it, yet everyone looked miserable.

"He was so young…" those were the only words Sango had said since Naraku died, "the only thing that kept me going was my hatred for Naraku… now he's gone".

Kagome knew exactly who she was talking about, her long lost brother, her lost village, her lost family; everything she loved had been destroyed.

The sun had started to set before they started back towards Kaede's hut. Slowly, Shippo tried to start a conversation but Inuyasha just told him to shut up and smacked him across the head.

In Kaede's hut, Kagome started to re-pack her bag to get ready and leave in the morning.

"Kagome?" asked Shippo half pouting "Do you really have to leave? I mean Naraku is gone and the jewel is full".

"Shippo" Kagome smiled "I have to go, I have family, remember, but I'll come visit…a lot".

In the middle of the night, Kagome grabbed all of her stuff and left the hut as fast as possible and headed for the well, goodbyes are to painful when there's a chance you'll never see that person again. When she got to the well, Inuyasha was already there crouching on the ledge looking into it, he looked almost hypnotized. He looks kinda hot when he's thinking she thought to herself don't think that, he loves Kikiou, not you she mentally scolded herself. She slowly started to walk towards him. "Inu… yasha?" she said almost in a whisper.

"What?" he answered back without being aggressive (for once)

"I… I was wondering if… well only if you want, to come spend some time with me in the future?… um… unless you're gonna be with Kikiou" she asked turning a light pink.

Inuyasha turned around and embraced in a hug and ran off without saying a word. Kagome stood in the same position for several minutes and finally shook out of it. "He hugged me" she squeaked. With a sigh, Kagome jumped into the well.


	3. The lonley trials or the life after

**Always and Forever**

**_×Chapter 3× the lonely trials of the life after._**

Thank you so much for the reviews people, they're really positive and I'll keep writing so you can keep reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters not created by myself.

"Good morning Tokyo on this beautiful Thursday morning, it is now 23" WHACK Kagome rubbed her emerald eyes after almost smashing her alarm to pieces. She turned and looked at the time 6:30 am, she sat up stretched and moaned "too… early" she mumbled to herself.

There was a light knocking on her door and then it cracked open and her mother's head popped in "Kagome honey" she softly hummed "time to get up and go to school".

Kagome slowly got up and dressed and went down to the kitchen where her mom was preparing Kagome's lunch. "You look exhausted" her mother stated sympathetically, "You sure you don't want to stay home today?"

"Mom" Kagome yawned "I've got a hell of a lot of school to catch up on and the finals are coming up really soon...YAWN… I'll be just fine." With that Kagome picked up her book bag, her lunch and left for school.

Feudal Era…

"I miss Kagome" whined Shippo for what felt like the thousandth time that day, "does anyone know when she's gonna come back?"

"Look Shippo" stared Sango, "We all miss Kagome… a lot, but she left in the middle of the night and no one saw her leave.

"Sango has a really good point you know," Miroku said suddenly showing up at Sango's side.

Sango's face suddenly turned a bright shade of crimson and her eye started to twitch. "HENTAI!" she shrieked "You sick, lecherous monk!" then she hit Miroku so hard across the face that instead of a red handprint, there was a big blue and purple spot.

Present Age…

"Oh my God! Kagome," squealed Ayame "How's the intestinal worm?"

A sweat drop formed on Kagome's forehead what the hell is wrong with grandpa can't he just say I'm on vacation or something Kagome let out a long discouraged sigh, "I'm fine I've bee taking medication for it thank you so much for worrying" Kagome answered with slight sarcasm.

"Hello Kagome" said a familiar voice "my mother asked me to give you this special tea for your sickness".

Kagome turned her head and as always when she got back from the feudal era, Hojo was there holding a nicely wrapped parcel in his hands, he walked up to Kagome and handed it to her.

"Uh… thanks… I guess" said Kagome holding the gift in her hands "I'll uh… make sure to drink it" she smiled and continued walking.

"So, since it's been so long since we've seen each other I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie tomorrow night?" asked Hojo

Ayame yanked Kagome's arm and smiled at Hojo saying "give us a minute" and she pulled Kagome into the little circle. "You've been holding off on going out with Hojo for long enough" scolded her friend, "give a little sympathy say yes".

"NO!" squeaked Kagome, "I like someone else and it's not Hojo". With that she turned around and stormed off.

Feudal Era…

Inuyasha sat alone looking at his reflection on the flawless' crystal surface of the lake, why did I have to be son mean to her, she was the only person to stay with me through everything no matter how badly I treated her and even then she still came back he let out a long sad sigh and threw a nearby rock into the water breaking its perfect surface.

Miroku had felt so relieved that the horrid hole in his hand was gone, now he didn't have to worry about the curse being passed down through the later generations of his family… if there would be later generations. He looked over to Sango, she was gorgeous, her light skin bathed in sunlight. He stood up, walked over to her, went down on one knee, took Sango's hand in his and asked "Sango, will you do me the honors of bearing my children?"

"Save it for some little desperate village girl monk, I think quite a few of them would love to hear that form you", snapped Sango.

"Sango…if… if you knew how serious I was you would cry" stated Miroku who was slightly shacking with nerve.

Sango smiled and leaned down to hug him, SMACK "keep your hands to yourself!" she yelled and walked into Kaede's hut.

Present Age…

Math class was such a bore, and so was every other class that day, Kagome felt like her life was inching along second by second, minutes felt like hours, she missed the adventure, the outdoor life, the feudal era, all her friends, and… Inuyasha


	4. Coming back to you

**Always and Forever**

**_×Chapter 4× coming back to you_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything like that…… ;

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long people, my computer crashed I'll update a lot more now. Thanks for your patience. (The second reason that my story isn't on, on time is 'cause my document manager is screwed up)

Kagome woke up from her dreamless sleep and looked at her clock; it was 4:00 am. Since she found no use in sleeping anymore, she put on some low rise blue track pants and a t-shirt.

The kitchen was dark and empty when she quietly crept into it, she picked up a bag smaller than the one she usually brought and put some sushi, a few rice cakes, a few packs of ramen and a bit of candy in it. Kagome tied the bag closed, put on some socks, and went out to the well.

Feudal Era…

Inuyasha stood looking at the well, he was lonely without Kagome and he knew it, he knew he was denying it… but why?"

Present time…

With a swift jump Kagome was going through history. Coming out of the well, she saw the least expected person there, Inuyasha. "Inu… yasha?" whispered Kagome.

"Oh… hey" he mumbled back, "You're back really soon" he started to walk away half pouting.

"I brought you something" Kagome said smiling, then, she opened her bag and threw him a cup of ramen, "I know it's your fav".

Inuyasha sighed and said "thanks… Kagome" he blushed nodded his head downwards and continued walking towards the village.

He… he called me Kagome… and he said thanks Kagome thought as she walked a short distance behind him.

"Kagome!" yelled Shippo as she got to the village "you're already back" he exclaimed again.

"Hey Shippo" Kagome smiled crouching down to allow him to hug her, "I brought you a whole bunch of surprises" Kagome pulled the drawstring on her bag and handed Shippo a chocolate bar, 2 lollypops and some bubble gum.

"Hey" said Sango as she walked out of Kaede's hut, "you haven't been gone really that long.

"Ya, I know" sighed Kagome "I feel more like home when I'm here, everyone understands me and knows what I've been through… unlike when I in my own time….." she trailed off and looked out into the open sky.

Kagome walked to the closest lake and took off her shoes. She stepped into the cold water completely forgetting she was not in her regular school uniform getting the bottom of her pants soaking wet, right then she didn't care she just wanted to get away from everything. She fell to her knees, the water was up to her shoulders and she started to quietly sob.

"Kagome?" asked a quiet voice "are you alright?" the voice whispered again, the voice sounded sad and concerned.

Kagome slowly stood up and turned around, in the water a short distance from her was Inuyasha, looking at her with a deep concerned look in his golden eyes, "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried throwing herself into his arms.

Shocked, Inuyasha didn't know what to do but return the hug to the sobbing girl. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked quietly moving slightly so he could see her face.

"Honestly" Kagome sniffed "I don't know… I have so many things on my mind…. I really don't know where to start". She pressed her head into his chest and continued to sob.

Inuyasha picked her up and carried her back to Kaede's hut picking up her shoes on the way out of the lake.

The next morning Kagome opened her eyes slowly, where was she? Oh, right Kaede's hut. She sat up and she could see the silhouette of a figure crouched in the corner of the hut, as her eyes adjusted she could see it was Inuyasha watching over her, was he here all night? Kagome thought to herself.

"Morning Inuyasha" Kagome chirped "… HELLO I said good morning can you at least answer me?"

"Meh" was Inuyasha's first answer then it hit him hope she doesn't say sit he thought as a sweat drop fell on his forehead "morning" he groaned.

"Walk me to the well" demanded Kagome stubbornly "come on or else I'll have to say the s word and I'm aware you hate it," with that she smiled and walked off. Why was I such an ass back there she mentally slapped herself.

At the well, Inuyasha looked at Kagome as she stared into the well "Kagome" he almost whispered, he then embraced her into a hug and put his head on hers "please don't go… I need you, I want you".

Kagome looked up at him, his cheeks were a deep crimson and his eyes were glossy. "Do…you really mean it?" Kagome could feel tears rise to her eyes but she pushed them down, no one had ever said anything like that to her before. She pushed herself up and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek. "I've got to go; I have my family, my friends". She wanted to be with him, but how, he wouldn't fit in, in her time and she couldn't stay in the feudal era for ever. Before she could continue, Inuyasha pressed his lips against hers and hugged her slightly tighter; she returned the kiss closing her eyes lightly.

Kagome pulled away after a minute, her cheeks a light pink, she had no clue she could hold her breath that long. She wanted to stay in that position forever, Inuyasha' warmth embracing her delicately like he never wanted to let go.

Inuyasha looked down on the dark haired teen in his arms he wanted her to stay with him; he wanted to be with her, together forever. She had a life in her own time though, her family, he knew her family, he remembered them from the time he had gone to Kagome's time to pull her back into the feudal era with him to find the jewel shards. The jewel! It suddenly hit him; no one had wished on it, it was still on a string around Kagome's neck, he had given it to her for safe keeping. His warm hands slid under her charcoal hair and untied the string, everyone had thought it had disappeared with Naraku but Kagome had hidden it from everyone.

I'm really sorry again that it took me so long to update I'll update sooner I promise, I'll also make sure my chapters aren't short. Please r&r.


	5. Am I good enough

**Always and Forever**

**_×Chapter 5× am I good enough? _**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in that fact.

The jewel dangled between them reflecting the soft sun rays. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked raising an eyebrow "what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing you stupid wench?" Inuyasha snapped annoyed at the stupid question.

Kagome's eyes started to fill with tears, Inuyasha was a jerk, he was rejecting her another time, hadn't he done it enough? She snatched the jewel from his hands and jumped into the well.

What the hell is up with her this morning? Inuyasha asked himself before jumping into the well.

On the other side of the well Kagome grabbed the heaviest she could find in the well house and threw it into the well. "That'll teach him for treating me like that" She said turning away and walking towards her house.

"OW!" Inuyasha howled as a small cinderblock hit him in the face leaving a deep scratch on his face. He finally came out of the well in Kagome's time. Inuyasha left the well house and went right to Kagome's room through her window; he sat in a small corner waiting for Kagome to get there.

"Hi Mom, Sota and Grandpa, I'm home!" Kagome yelled as she walked into the side door of her house taking off her shoes and throwing her bag to the floor.

"Hey honey," her mother said as she walked into the kitchen "you left so early yesterday, I didn't get a chance to see you", Kagome's mother continued not even noticing that Kagome was halfway up the stairs.

Once in her room, Kagome put her back to Inuyasha not realizing he was there, and took off her shirt; she was wearing a very faded blue bra and on her side you could see the scar the jewel left when it first left her body.

In the corner, Inuyasha watched her, she was so beautiful; her skin was pale and flawless and the flesh under her skin was lean, she had the perfect complexion. She gorgeous, Inuyasha thought, then shook his head because he got a sudden disturbing image of Miroku in the same outfit trying to grope himself, yet he still snickered silently. (Admit it that would be hilarious).

Kagome turned to the right and looked at herself in the mirror hanging over her desk. She passed her fingers over the scar, "already two years" she said to herself and sighed. She turned around to go to her dresser and she spotted Inuyasha staring at her in the corner and yelled "SIT BOY!"

BANG, Inuyasha went smashing into the floor. "What the hell was that for" he growled giving Kagome the evil eye.

"How long have you been there?" demanded Kagome grabbing her house robe off a nearby chair and putting it on.

"Long enough" Inuyasha growled as he sat up rubbing his bruised chest from being thrown to the ground.

"First you run into me bathing last year now you watch me changing in my own room, what the hell is wrong with you?" Kagome yelled turning around and walking over to her closet looking for a shirt.

"Well sorry to know that you don't like people admiring how you look" came out before Inuyasha could think, he then noticed what he said and started to blush.

Kagome turned around and stared into Inuyasha's deep amber eyes, did he really mean it? She went down on all fours and crawled up to Inuyasha and knelt beside him "did you really mean that or are you just saying something to take back spying on me getting dressed?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha blushed "well…" he mumbled "I think I'm going to go back now", he said getting up as fast as possible and slipping out the window.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs making Inuyasha crash to the concrete below the window howling with pain. Kagome then sticks her head out the window and yells "get your ass back up here… NOW!"

"Yes mother" Inuyasha quietly mumbled as he painfully stood up and jumped through her window.

"Every time I ask you a question like that you run away or say something mean like 'why do you care so much you stupid wench'" mocked Kagome sticking out her chest "it's almost like I'm not good enough for you," tears started to flood Kagome's eyes and the more she tried to hold them back the more they came. "Well if I'm not good enough for you go back to your little dead girl, you seem to be really happy when you're with her", Kagome turned around and walked out of her room tears streaking her face with humid lines.

"Kag…" Inuyasha started to say but decided it wasn't worth it, he broke her heart again and he knew it "Oh screw this" he mumbled before going back to the well. He stopped before jumping in 'what the hell am I doing' he thought 'maybe I should leave, Kagome is too good for me' he sighed and sat on the edge of the well thinking.

Kagome had gone back to her room finding it empty 'he probably took my advice and went back to Kikiyou' she sighed. She heaved herself onto her windowsill, letting her legs dangle out and staring up at the clear flawless blue sky. "Maybe mom is right" she said to herself "maybe I am like the weather, never know what your mood is gonna be or how long the clear sky will last until the thunder comes in".

'Does Kagome think she's not good enough for me?' Pondered Inuyasha, he stood up and went to the doorway and looked out into the open. He saw Kagome's legs swinging out her window. He stood there wishing he were looking into her deep green eyes instead of her legs from a distance.

"If he thinks he can pick me up and throw me out whenever he wants, he's got something coming" Kagome growled her face revealing an expression of despise, then it hit her "am I becoming like Inuyasha? Always getting angry at people before knowing their side of the story" more tears formed in her eyes "maybe I really am not good enough for him".

'Maybe Kagome is too good for me, I better just leave and make her life easier', was his last thought before turning back into the well house and going back through the well. He had done this so many times before but never had it felt so wrong, so lonely.

I'm so sorry it's taking so long to update O-O schools a nightmare and exams are coming up… anyone in high school knows how tough it is anyways please r &r.


	6. Regretted fears

**Always and Forever**

**_×Chapter 6× regretted fears_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else for that matter… (Why do I even try?)

"Good morning Tokyo on this beautiful morning, it is now 6:30 am and 32 degrees outside and…." Instead of viciously trying to smash her radio, Kagome just let it uselessly talk about who was shot, who won the elections and the weather. She rubbed her green eyes and sat up swinging her legs off the side of her bed and stretching. Her hand found itself on the volume knob on the radio; soon her room was filled with simple morning radio.

She took off her p. j shirt and put on a bra and her school top. Once in her uniform, Kagome fell to her knees and started to cry on any other day like this she would be in the feudal era searching for the jewel shards with her real friends, with that she grabbed her radio and threw it out her window.

The golden sun rose over the high green hills, its young bright rays reflected off the pair of ember eyes which showed deep sadness. 'What did I do' thought Inuyasha flopping down in the soft dew covered grass. A soft summer breeze swept over the valley and a hollow feeling of loneliness filled him, memories of the past filled his thoughts, memories of Kagome and how it used to be before he messed up yet another time.

"Hello, Kagome," said an unsure familiar masculine voice. Kagome spun around and saw Hojo standing behind her, for once he wasn't holding a package, she sighed in relief had her grandfather finally said she was on vacation or something of the sort? Completely ignoring Hojo's polite greeting, Kagome spun around and continued walking, she was pissed off enough, and she didn't want Hojo talking to her all day.

Ripples broke the crystal surface of the lake as a small flat stone ricocheted of its surface before flopping into the water, Inuyasha sight 'THIS IS SO BORING' he screamed in his head. He went to untie the jewel from around his neck but…

: Flashback:

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" asked Kagome.

"What does it look like I'm doing you stupid wench" snapped Inuyasha.

Tears started to form in Kagome's eyes she snatched the jewel and jumps into the well.

: End of Flashback:

"Fuck" Inuyasha yelled making the birds in a nearby tree scatter out of fright "I should've gotten it from her". He stood up and ran back to the well.

Kagome felt a light pressure on her right shoulder "I said hello Kagome", it was Hojo, why was he stalking her like this.

"Back off Hojo, I didn't say hi for a reason" snapped Kagome getting quite irritated. "If I don't want to talk to you I won't so let go of my shoulder so I can get to school please" she shook off his shoulder and started walking a little faster than before. Before she could get far Hojo grabbed her arm tightly. "Hojo, let go you're hurting my arm" she whined in pain.

"I've been nice to you, I bought you all sorts of gifts and no matter how much your friends said you would go out with me, you kept on blowing me off, I'm tired of this Kagome" Hojo had an awful, frightening look of anger in his eyes.

Kagome started to cry, she could no longer feel her arm, how could her own friends have done this, it was all their fault, they were the ones that kept saying that she would go out with Hojo. Her knees started to buckle beneath her but Hojo's hand was keeping her from doing anything. The thought then entered her head if she hadn't fought with Inuyasha, she would be back in feudal Japan and none of this would have happened.

Hojo lifted her arm a little higher and looked Kagome into her emerald eyes and said "if I can't have you… No one can" those were his last words to her as he dragged her to the side of a building behind a dumpster.

Standing on a sidewalk near Kagome's school, Inuyasha could smell her, she had just been there, but someone else also and unfamiliar scent. He followed the scent to the side of a building he could smell tears and…blood.

Sorry this chapie is so short… next one will be longer I promise.


	7. Hold onto me

**Always and Forever**

**_×Chapter 7× Hold onto me _**

Disclaimer: I blah don't blah own blah Inuyasha blah…

Inuyasha stepped to the side of the dumpster and saw Kagome, her knees pressed up against her body; she wasn't bleeding though, thank goodness. Inuyasha looked at her small, delicate hands they were covered in blood and she was holding a broken glass bottle in her hand as tears leaked out of her eyes.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered, tears still in her eyes and refusing to cease flowing. She stated shaking and she dropped the bottle "what did I do?" she covered her face with her hands.

"Who the hell's blood is this?" Inuyasha asked with concern and worry. He crouched down beside Kagome and looked behind her, he saw a severely injured Hojo, his once white school shirt was now torn in many places and stained dark red. "What the hell did you do?" Inuyasha asked grabbing Kagome's shoulders shaking her a little and staring into her face, it had become so pale and unhealthy looking.

"I… I don't know" cried Kagome, her lips quivering and tears pouring out of her eyes uncontrollably, she was shaking her head from side to side in a desperate attempt to rid her mind of the terrible thing she had just done to Hojo.

"It's okay" comforted Inuyasha as he embraced her. He always liked hugging her, it was like he went to a trouble free place every time he did, but nothing could change what had just happened no matter how many hugs he gave her. One of his hands made its way to her chin, he lifted her head and kissed her ever so lightly, her lips were warm yet wet and emotionless from tears.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore, she and Inuyasha had drifter apart so much that she had almost forgotten what it felt like to be loved by someone. She wrapped her arms around Inuyasha drawing him closer to her; she kissed him back more passionately pressing her lips against his hard, she felt his tongue touch her bottom lip asking for entry. She refused to part her lips and pulled away she didn't want this now. "Can we get out of here, please?" pleaded Kagome wiping her eyes smearing blood on her face.

Inuyasha stood up pulling Kagome up with him; she slowly got onto his back and whispered into his ear "take me home". He looked to the back of the dumpster; Hojo was still lying there, alive and suffering. He picked up the body and dragged closer to the street so someone would see it and ran off towards Kagome's house.

By the time they had reached Kagome's room, she was sound asleep on Inuyasha's back. He slowly lifted her and laid her down on her on her bed.

Kagome yawned, and then slightly stretched her body. Her arms made their way to her face and she started to rub her eyes causing them to become slightly pink. "Inuyasha" she whispered pushing herself into a sitting position.

From the little corner he was sitting, he looked up and answered, "Ya?" he looked at Kagome, and she looked so lonely even though he was right there with her.

Kagome looked deeply into Inuyasha's golden eyes; they reflected the soft rays of light entering the room through the open window. Her lips opened as she was about to say something but no words came out, what could she say? She wanted so many things but so far nothing was going right, she almost killed Hojo, Inuyasha probably thought she was a freak and hated her for what she did. Her eyes started watering at the thought.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, she looked almost pitiful, she looked helpless, and he felt he had let her down as a friend. He stood up and sat behind her on the bed with his knees at her sides. She leaned back on him; Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her small frame.

Kagome couldn't help slightly smiling, she felt so safe, so untouchable. In her mind she violently fought with herself, should she stay in the future and convince Inuyasha to stay with her, or should she go back to feudal Japan and stay there with Inuyasha. If she stayed in her time, people would find out it was her who almost killed or maybe even killed Hojo, but if she left she would miss her family and friends, although, her friends are the ones who got her into the huge mess with Hojo in the first place…some friends they turned out to be. As Kagome thought she drifted off to sleep.

'She's so pretty when she sleeps', thought Inuyasha, Kagome still in his arms. Her pale cheeks were now slightly pink and a slight smile formed on her lips, not a happy, perky smile, just a simple comforting one, Inuyasha couldn't help but smile.

Kagome's eyes slowly opened as the golden, morning light flowed into her room through her open window. She felt a warm spot on the side of her neck and a slight pressure on her side. She shifted onto her back and looked behind her, Inuyasha was still there embracing her, his face was so close to hers she felt him breathing. She shifted again to face Inuyasha and started to rub his ears, she felt touch the side of her thigh, this made her blush and slightly giggle 'aren't you a little happy dog' she whispered as if she were talking to a baby.

Inuyasha opened his amber eyes, to his surprise Kagome was laying face to him rubbing his ears and giggling to herself. He didn't want her to stop because it felt so good, but something felt wrong.

Kagome finally noticed that Inuyasha was awake and blushed even deeper, 'oh shit… how long has he been awake?' she wondered pulling her hands back to her sides biting her bottom lip.

"Did I ask you to stop?" Inuyasha asked a little harshly, but then smiled and pulled Kagome closer to him rubbing his nose on hers.

Just then, Kagome's mom came storming into the room "Kagome… Kagome?" her mother said puzzled after seeing her daughter cuddling the hanyou in her bed. "What did I tell you about the door open policy young lady" her mother said sternly placing her hands on her hips.

"Uuh…" Kagome thought for a while and replied "always keep the door open when a boy is in my room" she mocked, imitating her mother's voice.

"That's right, now get your butt downstairs…" she paused and the look on her face went from partially angry to concern "… I have to show you something". She then turned around and went back down to the main floor.

"I wonder what's up with her" said Kagome sitting up and swinging her legs off the bed, "she seems really pissed".

"Ya, you better go and see what's up, 'cause I already think she doesn't like me today after seeing us" said Inuyasha rubbing Kagome's shoulders and kissing her neck.

An: sorry it took so long for this chapie, school's a pain anyway for those people who got pissed at the author's note… Really sorry, it's off now anyway.


End file.
